<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Impulse by browney3dgirl6</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25516978">Impulse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/browney3dgirl6/pseuds/browney3dgirl6'>browney3dgirl6</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenagers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:33:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25516978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/browney3dgirl6/pseuds/browney3dgirl6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a little "poem" as I like to call it that I wrote from Betty's point of view a few years back. She had always thought the boy next door was the one (Archie) until a boy in the shadows comes to light (Jughead) and makes her question who she wants.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Archie Andrews &amp; Betty Cooper, Betty Cooper &amp; Jughead Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Impulse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Impulse: 5/11/18</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I always knew what I wanted, <em>who</em> I wanted</p>
<p>He had that boy next door vibe</p>
<p>The kind that I lusted for, day after day</p>
<p>We were close, but I wanted more than friends</p>
<p>I was content but yearning for something more</p>
<p>There’s someone else, someone in the shadows</p>
<p>He’s been there with us, outside of the light</p>
<p>He had somber eyes and jagged marks</p>
<p> As you were fading from my sight I was pulling him into the light</p>
<p>He held this grimy yet noble status</p>
<p>His words were <em>so</em> damn attractive; they were almost all you needed…almost</p>
<p>I let his darkness surround my light</p>
<p>As he took me in I didn’t pull back</p>
<p>I roamed his sharp edges as he gripped me tighter</p>
<p>I was sliding in and out of darkness as I lost all control</p>
<p>Your symbol held true, but wasn’t defining</p>
<p>I thought I needed <em>you </em>but maybe <em>he</em> needed me</p>
<p>When I answered I knew it was you</p>
<p>Those words of his were calm and chilling to the bone</p>
<p>He spoke those special words to me</p>
<p>I stood there trembling with panic</p>
<p>The image of you was haunting</p>
<p>You were drowning and I couldn’t wake up</p>
<p>It was always you, but now it’s him</p>
<p>He had that bad boy poison</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you know the show and characters well, hopefully you were able to follow along. Let me know what you think!</p>
<p>Leave kudos if you enjoyed it (:</p>
<p>Tumblr: browney3dgirl6</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>